There is a reinforcement structure in which a reinforcement plate or a reinforcement member is placed at a hinge fixing portion of a hinge by which two connection members are rotatably connected to each other. Such a technique is described in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-7262 and 2009-159416.